Competition
by Bad Ass Kitty
Summary: This Is Kitty..Im reposting this cause some1 hacked into my account..This Takes Place After The Advance League... Ash Brock and May are heading to mistys gym to see her again.. but whats this? A little jealousy from May..? Chapter 2 is up!! PLEASE R&R and
1. Default Chapter

Someone Hacked into my Account kitty, so Im re-posting my stories in this account...*sigh* Im very pissed off right now, I think they changed to email add so i cant get the password...*sigh* Well heres the story again   
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ Somewhere In the Forest ~  
Ash had beaten The Advance League now finally a pokemon Master, and is on his way home with May and Brock. But Someone has been on his been on Ash's mind lately...Misty. Yep his friend he hadn't seen or heard of the past year, over the months he really started to think about her a lot lately. He doesn't know why, but sooner or later he'll find out...  
  
"Hey Ash, We are almost there at Cerulean City maybe we can go visit misty and *drool* Maybe her lovely sisters came back!!" Brock Lovingly said about Mistys 3 sisters  
  
Ash got excited, "Yea!! I can't wait to see her!! Lets go!!" Ash yelled even more excited as he already is then ran so fast May and Brock lost sight of Ash.  
  
Brock and May Sweatdrop.." Eh heh.. I guess he's excited about seeing Misty.."  
  
" Yea, but one question who is Misty? " May asks very concerned for some reason..  
  
" She used to travel with me and Ash a while back...she had to stay at her gym because her sisters needed her to watch the gym, we hadn't seen her over a year and well.. Ash and Misty are very close, and hopefully they'll even be more closer.." Brock answered as they started to follow Ash  
  
May didn't look happy.. Then again she asks "Ummm What do you means even more closer?"  
  
Brock Grins, then answers " What else? Boy friend and Girl friend "  
  
May stops dead in her tracts, off in space now. Brock looks back concerned  
  
" Uh, May? What's wrong? "  
  
May came back to earth and Blushes " Oh.. yes, yes Im fine maybe it's just the weather..eh heh "  
  
Brock didn't look convinced " Well, whatever you say, if you aren't feeling okay just tell me. "  
  
" Oh, sure, sure..." May said   
  
" Well I think Ash is there by now... So lets go "  
  
" Oh yea, sorry, but you go ahead I want to find a curtain pokemon right now.."  
  
" Oh really? like what? "   
  
" Ummmm a..-uhh.. a Beedrapie? " Darn! May thought! Already been a year and I still cant get the pokemon names right!  
  
Brock fell anime style and sweatdropped " Uhh May, Its a Beedril and Caterpie.."  
  
May Sweatdropped also " Oh! Yea a Beedril! That's it! So you go on I'll catch up okay? "  
  
" Well okay, you be careful "  
  
May was getting annoyed " Okay, okay heh you go now cya later you don't want Mistys sisters waiting! "  
  
Brock Idmeditly remembered and ran so fast you lost him after a second.  
  
Finially! May thought, Now I can think... Now Misty... Does she like Ash? Well Brock said they are close.. She better not... Cause Ash is Mine! Well... Not yet but sooner or later he will!! Misty... You got some competition in your hands if you do like Ash...  
~TO BE CONTINUED~  
  
So what do you think peoples? I hope ya enjoyed it!! Please review no flames!! Also God Bless America! 


	2. Chapter Two

Hi pplz thanks for all da reviews and Yes I do know That AAML is both Pokeshipping and advanceshipping^^ So sorry if theres grammar problems here, I'm so tired and sick right now to concentrate.. but somehow I was able to write this fic! lol Please r&r but no flames plz, also if ya have any suggestions feel free to tell me!   
DisClaimer--Nope I don't Own Pokemon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We see Ash and Brock in Cerulean City's pokemon Center just taking a quick break and waiting for May to come back..  
  
"Hmm, May is taking a little long catching that Beedril I mean, there are tons of em out here they are easy to catch." Brock Finished sounding worried  
  
"Hmm Yea.. Well we should get May first then go see Misty, I think May And Misty will be good friends, they do have a lot in common." Ash answered heading out the door with Brock  
  
"Heh, Yea, I noticed they did, Who knows maybe they'll become best friends!" Brock said  
  
-In The Forest-  
They went Back to The Forest to look for May. Then a few minutes later they found May sitting on a log and she looked like she was in deep thought..  
  
"Hey May!" Ash yelled running up to her and tapped on her shoulder  
  
"Ahhh!!" May yelled and got out her mallet then KOed Ash...ouch...  
  
"OMG I SO SORRY ASH YOU SCARED ME!! SORRY!!!" May Yelled at Ash Dropping to her knees next to Ash trying to help Ash up  
  
Ash Just Smiled "Heh, Don't worry May, Misty used to do that all the time! So I'm used to it"  
  
May quickly got jealous Again and dropped Ash to the ground and walked away out of the forest while mumbling a few words  
  
Ash was clueless "What? Was it something I said?"  
  
Brock also was clueless about May's reaction after what Ash said, about Misty? Brock thought Could she..? Nah!  
  
"Well I think it was something you said, maybe you should ask before we visit Mi-"   
  
Brock Was interrupted by Ash.  
  
"OMG! I totally forgot! Let's go to the Gym now! I'll ask may later!" Ash yelled while he was running out of the forest  
  
Brock Sighs, 'Kids..' he said to himself then ran after him.  
---------------------------------------------------  
Ash Caught up with May then said to her  
  
"Follow me, we are going to Misty's now and I know you'll like her, she's a really great person and I think you too will be great friends!"  
  
May got madder, she was trying to hide her crimson cheeks from Ash and tried to clam down just a little to answer him. She Faked a Smile at him then answered "Oh, Sure Ash! Can't wait to meet her!" not.. May thought  
  
Ash Looked at her there seemed to be something wrong with her, but he said to himself that he will ask later. 'Now On to Misty's Ash thought very excited again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, Here we are, Cerulean City Gym!" Ash said happily and comming up to the door.  
  
Ash Took a deep Breath then went inside the Gym followed by May And Brock.  
  
They looked around the gym and therewas a lot more improvment in the gym last time they saw it.  
  
" Wow Misty Must have been really taking care of this gym, it looks brained new!" Brock said   
  
"Yea She did a great job taking care of the place, but were's Misty?"  
  
Like On Que, they heard foot steps coming on their dicrection and then they saw a figure in the shadows, the figure came closer and it showed.....  
  
" Misty? " Ash and Brock said at the same time   
--------------------------------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED  
I hoped ya liked it, Well Please review!:):) 


End file.
